The mammalian target of rapamycin (mTOR) is a serine-threonine kinase related to the lipid kinases of the phosphoinositide 3-kinase (PI3K) family. mTOR exists in two complexes, mTORC11 2 and mTORC23 4, which are differentially regulated, have distinct substrate specificities, and are differentially sensitive to rapamycin. mTORC1 integrates signals from growth factor receptors with cellular nutritional status and controls the level of cap-dependent mRNA translation by modulating the activity of key translational components such as the cap-binding protein and oncogene eIF4E5.
Recently, mTOR signaling has been deciphered in increasing detail. The differing pharmacology of inhibitors of mTOR have been particularly informative. The first reported inhibitor of mTOR, Rapamycin is now understood to be an incomplete inhibitor of mTORC16. Rapamycin, is a selective mTORC1 inhibitor through the binding to the FK506 Rapamycin Binding (FRB) domain of mTOR kinase with the aid of FK506 binding protein 12 (FKBP12). The FRB domain of mTOR is accessible in the mTORC1 complex, but less so in the mTORC2 complex. Interestingly, the potency of inhibitory activities against downstream substrates of mTORC1 by the treatment of Rapamycin is known to be diverse among the mTORC1 substrates. For example, Rapamycin strongly inhibits phosphorylation of S6K and phosphorylation of the downstream ribosomal protein S6 which control ribosomal biogenesis. On the other hand, Rapamycin shows only partial inhibitory activity against phosphorylation of 4E-BP1, a major regulator of eIF4E which controls the initiation of CAP-dependent translation. As a result, more complete inhibitors of mTORC1 signaling are of interest7.
Recently, a second class of “ATP-site” inhibitors of mTOR kinase, were reported6 8. Such inhibitors have been referred to by several names (Torkinib6, Torin8, asTORi9, and others). This class of mTOR inhibitor will be referred to as asTORi (ATP site TOR inhibitor). The molecules compete with ATP, the substrate for the kinase reaction, in the active site of the mTOR kinase (and are therefore also active site mTOR inhibitors). As a result, these molecules inhibit downstream phosphorylation against a broader range of substrates10. The asTORi also inhibit mTORC2, which is not inhibited by Rapamycin, since the former do not require the FRB domain to bind and inhibit mTORC2. The compound INK128 (now termed MLN0128) is related to PP2426,11 and is in numerous anti-cancer Phase I and Phase II clinical trials. MLN0128 has the effect of blocking 4E-BP1 phosphorylation.
Although asTORi may have the effect of blocking 4E-BP1 phosphorylation, these agents may also inhibit mTORC2, which leads to a block of Akt activation due to phosphorylation of Akt S473. This dual action on 4EBP1-P and Akt-P produces a more broad acting agent. For example a dose limiting toxicity of MLN0128 in clinical trials is Grade ≥3 hyperglycemia12.
Disclosed herein, inter alia, are mTORC1 inhibitors thereby providing solutions to these and other problems in the art.